Dreamcatching
by vampiress94
Summary: Une vengeance, une potion, et des cauchemars à la chaîne, il n'en fallait pas plus pour changer l'histoire de ces 7 personnages, car on abandonne pas un ami. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Drago et George nous racontent leurs tourments et leurs amours durant l'an 2000, lorsque ce qu'on croyait acquis est perdu à jamais. Les chapitres seront là le jeudi et le lundi.zero epilogue
1. prologue

**Prologue**

22 décembre 2000

_Le monde des sorciers avait été bouleversé. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas de l'arrestation d'un ou deux mangemorts renégats. Non, ça, ça n'intéresse plus grand monde maintenant que la guerre est finie depuis plus d'un an. Les gens voulaient du sensationnel, de l'incroyable, du people quoi._

_Bref, les people en question, ce sont les trois couples les plus célèbres de notre monde, ainsi qu'un homme d'affaire richissime. Pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, l'ironie, c'est comme une seconde nature chez moi. Un mal nécessaire quand vous êtes journaliste et que vous couvrez les affaires les plus sordides qui peuvent secouer les mondes sorciers et moldus : on perd vite la moindre illusion sur la nature humaine._

_« _Ils_ ont lu tes articles, avait dit mon patron,_ ils_ veulent que ce soit toi. »_

_Et comme bien sûr personne ne peut dire non au Grand Harry Potter …_

_Me voilà donc devant la porte du 12, Square Guimmaurd, me préparant à relater les états d'âme de jeunes gens dont le plus vieux a à peine 22 ans. Soupirant, je relève le col de mon manteau et frappe à la porte, priant pour que cet article sentimental ne me fasse pas perdre ma crédibilité aux yeux de mes lecteurs habituels._

**NA : prologue très court mais qui donne le ton, enfin je trouve. Je sais que je dérive de mon style habituel mais bon, un peu de romantisme ne peut pas faire de mal pas vrai ? Dans le prochain chapitre, que je poste juste après, la dispute qui est à l'origine de tout. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**NA : Et voilà, nouveau style pour une nouvelle histoire. Je voulais vraiment faire comme si les personnages s'expliquaient.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Ron : Dreamcatcher**

23 janvier 2000

Ça va sans doute faire cliché de dire ça, mais tout a commencé le 23 janvier. Hermione était, comme souvent, penchée sur un immense parchemin, l'air sérieux. Enfin, plus sérieux que d'habitude, quoi. Elle avait toujours eu très à cœur d'améliorer les conditions de vie des elfes de maison mais elle n'arrivait pas à changer les mentalités, même presque deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

Surtout que c'était un combat dont je me moquais bien.

Je lui rappelais d'ailleurs souvent combien je trouvais ses efforts inutiles. J'espérais la faire changer d'avis, lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait bien d'autres causes pour lesquelles elle pourrait s'acharner comme elle aimait tant le faire. N'importe qui vous dirait que je devais être masochiste pour la défier sans cesse mais, je vous assure, c'était loin d'être le cas. J'étais persuadé que c'était le mieux pour elle. Je lui posai donc une nouvelle fois LA question, celle qui déclencherait la première dispute de cette histoire.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à cette cause ridicule ? »

Il me semble que c'est le « ridicule » qui a mit le feu aux poudre mais il faudrait qu'Hermione le confirme. C'est bien ça ? Donc, oui, c'est bien ce mot qui a fait qu'elle m'a regardé avec tant de colère que j'ai, instinctivement, reculé d'un pas. Même lorsque j'avais accusé son horrible boule de poils, pardon Hermione, Pattenrond d'avoir mangé Croûtard, elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse après moi. Et pourtant il y avait de quoi. Mais bon, je m'écarte du sujet.

J'étais donc là, presque certain qu'elle allait me casser le nez comme à Drago Malefoy pendant notre troisième année mais elle s'est juste levée, a pris un verre d'eau, et l'a bu d'une traite. Comme pour préparer sa gorge pour l'affrontement. Elle m'a ensuite fait signe d'approfondir ma pensée.

_ « Depuis que tu es au ministère, tu passes ton temps à t'acharner pour les elfes de maison.

_ Et c'est un problème parce que …

_ Bon sang ! Tu es sensée être intelligente ! Ils ne veulent _pas_ de ton aide, ils sont parfaitement heureux comme ça.

_ Peux-tu me prouver que ce n'est pas juste parce qu'ils n'ont jamais rien connu d'autre ? »

A cet argument, qu'Hermione sortait plus souvent qu'à son tour, je n'avais jamais rien répondu. Qu'est ce que j'en savais moi, du bonheur des elfes de maison ? Je n'en avais jamais eu à mon service. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'en menais pas large. Il faut savoir qu'elle peut être plus effrayante qu'une armée de mangemorts quand elle veut. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est vrai Hermione.

A ce moment, elle avait l'air très calme, mais je refusais de la laisser avoir le dernier mot. Il fallait qu'elle change de centre d'intérêt tant qu'elle était encore jeune.

_ « Ca fait déjà plus d'un an que tu travailles dessus sans résultats, qu'est-ce que tu espères accomplir au juste ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de choses plus importantes, comme …

_ Comme la maison, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis _pas_ ton esclave. Je refuse de rester à la maison pour jouer les parfaites ménagères. »

Il me semble que j'ai grommelé un « on verra » ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle m'a jeté un regard mauvais mais s'est contentée de changer de sujet.

_ « Tu savais que Kreattur était revenu ?

_ Et alors ?

_ Je compte l'interroger.

_ Pour quoi faire ? »

Elle m'a fixé, l'air de dire que ma question était complètement stupide. J'avais l'impression d'être un élève de première année à Poudlard, face au professeur Rogue dans un de ses mauvais jours. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je pouvais haïr Hermione quand elle faisait ça.

_ « Il est _revenu_ Ron. Harry lui avait donné l'ordre d'aller travailler à Poudlard et Kreattur lui a sciemment désobéi pour s'occuper de lui, ce qui est compréhensible quand on voit à quel point la guerre a affecté Harry.

_ La guerre a affecté tout le monde.

_ Oui mais Harry a perdu tant de monde. Nous sommes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour lui à présent. »

Je voulais mentionner Ginny mais Hermione faisait toujours une drôle de tête quand je la mentionnais. Je ne m'en étais jamais inquiété, supposant que ça la gênait de parler de la vie amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Tout de même, elle n'était pas obligée de mentionner Harry sans arrêt, si ?

_ « Kreattur est d'accord pour t'aider ?

_ Harry m'a aidée à le convaincre. »

Et voilà que ça recommençait. J'ai toujours été d'un naturel jaloux et elle le savait, donc je commençais à croire qu'elle faisait exprès de ramener la conversation sur lui, juste pour m'énerver d'avantage.

« Entre Harry et les elfes de maison, c'est à se demander comment tu arrives encore à me caser dans ton cœur surchargé. »

Oui, je sais, c'était bas de lui dire ça, mais elle l'avait mérité.

_« Va te faire voir Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère qu'on est tous pareils !

_ Je vois que tu ne nies même pas.

_ Nier quoi ? S'énerva-t-elle. Défendre les elfes de maison comme je l'ai toujours fait. M'inquiéter pour Harry qui est mon meilleur ami depuis mes douze ans, et le tien par la même occasion ?

_ Il y a plus que de l'inquiétude, tu le sais très bien.

_ C'est faux ! »

Elle avait l'air si désespérée en disant ça que je décidai de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre ma mère à la cuisine.

« Et voilà, encore quelqu'un qui choisirait Harry … »

En descendant de la pièce, j'ai juré que cette « trahison » ne resterait pas impunie.

* * *

25 janvier 2000

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que, depuis la mort de Fred, George avait littéralement cessé de vivre. Il sortait rarement de son appartement et ne mettait jamais les pieds dans la boutique qu'i lavait partagé avec son jumeau. Boutique dont l'une des clés avait été « trouvée » par des voyous du coin. Par chance, ils espéraient passer inaperçus de peur qu'on ne change les serrures et ne piochaient donc que rarement dans l'immense réserve. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait rien faire sans l'accord du propriétaire et on avait donc décidé de faire, chacun notre tour, l'inventaire pour savoir exactement ce que les gamins emportaient. Ce qui était impossible, ignorant nous même ce que contenaient exactement les réserves. L'inventaire servait donc autant à savoir ce qu'il y avait que ce qu'il manquait

Ce jour là, c'était mon tour.

Etre seul dans la réserve du magasin avait quelque chose de gênant. Surtout lorsque je trouvais une note écrite par Fred sur tel ou tel produit. Quand ça se produisait, ce qui était heureusement de moins en moins fréquent, j'avais l'impression de violer une sorte de sanctuaire et je pouvais comprendre que George ne veuille plus descendre ici.

Même si Hermione croyait que j'avais « la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ». De l'amertume dans mon discours ? Vous trouvez ?

Il faut dire que je cherchais un moyen de me venger depuis deux jours, sans résultat. Je sais ce que vous allez dire : « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ». Mais moi, je ne voulais pas attendre. J'en avais marre d'être ignoré, de toujours passer après le _Grand_ Harry Potter, et je voulais faire payer à Hermione sa négligence, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut _pas_ chercher Ronald Weasley.

Vous pouvez donc comprendre mon excitation lorsque j'ai trouvé LA potion, celle qui me permettrait de me VENGER.

Au début, c'était juste une fiole parmi tant d'autres. Ensuite, je l'ai vue. La note. D'habitude, je ne prenais jamais la peine de les lire mais, cette fois, un mot attira mon attention : « SOMMEIL ». Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une nuit complète sans cauchemar. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ceux liés à la guerre. Croyant que j'avais là une simple potion de sommeil, je me suis lancé dans la lecture du mot laissé par Fred.

« Dreamcatcher – troubles du sommeil – contrôler rêve tierce personne – effets secondaires – ant. Non trouvé »

S'en suivait une longue liste d'indications que je dévorais des yeux. Je vous épargnerais les détails ne vous en faites pas. Je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne dormais pas très bien, et bien j'avais là le pouvoir de faire en sorte que je ne sois pas le seul. A ce moment, je ne voyais rien pour empêcher ma vengeance, surtout que la potion semblait assez facile à utiliser.

Si j'en croyais les notes de Fred, et il avait toujours été méticuleux dans la création des farces et attrapes de la boutique, la potion me permettrait de voir les rêves d'Hermione, et de les contrôler à loisir. Comme ça, je pourrais la punir chaque fois que ses rêves dériveraient.

Je sais ce que vous pensez : vous me trouvez ignoble. Pour ma défense, j'étais persuadé qu'Hermione m'appartenait et que j'avais tout à fait le droit de l'aider à s'en rendre compte.

D'après les notes, l'utilisation de la potion était très simple – je l'ai déjà dit, non ? Enfin bref, comme je l'expliquais, il suffisait de séparer la potion en deux parties égales. Dans celle que je boirais, un cheveu d'Hermione pour pouvoir contrôler les images dans sa tête. Dans la partie que je lui donnerais, quelques unes de mes larmes pour que je vois les même choses qu'elle.

Pour obtenir les larmes, rien de plus simple. Il me suffisait de songer aux visions qui m'assaillaient chaque jour : _moi, essayant de surpasser ma famille et mes amis._ Ils avaient tous quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais. Les jumeaux avaient toujours été bien meilleurs que moi au quidditch et étaient des hommes d'affaire hors pair. Percy avait été préfet-en-chef, alors que je n'avais jamais dépassé le stade de préfet. Bill avait épousé la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue et Charlie menait la vie qu'il voulait, entouré par les créatures magiques. Quant à Ginny, elle avait carrément inventé un sortilège, le chauve-furie.

En ce qui concernait mes amis, il y avait bien sûr Hermione qui était « une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération ». Neville était devenu un botaniste reconnu en plus d'être professeur et Luna avait beau être folle, elle n'en restait pas moins bien plus intelligente que moi.

Sans parler du GRAND Harry Potter, que tout le monde adulait. Le HEROS qui avait sauvé le monde, qui avait su jouer les professeurs à seulement quinze ans, avait battu un basilic à douze et vaincu Voldemort à plusieurs reprises. Celui à qui les filles envoyaient des chocolats bourrés de philtres d'amour pour la Saint-Valentin, qui était l'un des plus doués au quidditch à Poudlard – j'en passe et des meilleurs, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez à quel point j'étais frustré.

Et qui avait très certainement volé le cœur de ma petite amie alors qu'il sortait avec ma sœur.

Finalement, après m'être traité de bon à rien pendant près d'une demi-heure, les larmes ont commencé à couler. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai pu en mettre quelques unes dans une petite fiole. L'étape suivante était la récupération d'un cheveu d'Hermione. J'avais décidé de ne pas suivre son exemple en le prenant sur un de ses vêtements, j'aurais eu trop peur d'entrer dans la tête de son foutu chat. Heureusement, elle vivait au Terrier depuis le retour de ses parents, qui lui en voulait toujours d'avoir joué avec leur mémoire. Il me suffirait donc de le prendre sur sa brosse, dont elle ne servait sans doute pas pour brosser son chat.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, tout était bien ficelé et rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter, malheureusement.

J'ai vite trouvé le moyen de lui administrer la potion, comme Hermione va vous l'expliquer.

**NA : Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione nous raconte sa rupture.**

**A lundi**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hi ! Alors, on commence avec « un grand merci pour vos reviews » **

**Delphine : oui, Harry-Hermione est un des couples, je crois que c'est une évidence, ils vont si bien ensemble.**

**Twiss-ty : merci, j'espère que la suite t'intéressera tout autant.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hermione : L'administration**

27 janvier 2000

C'est vrai que Ron a vite trouvé le moyen d'administrer cette fichue potion. Deux jours après sa découverte, Ginny est entrée dans la chambre en me jetant un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ron ? »

J'ai levé les yeux de mon parchemin – et oui je travaillais toujours à mon rapport sur les elfes de maison – pour lui répondre que je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, je savais que, quoi qu'il se passe, si elle me le mettait sur le dos, c'était sans doute que ça avait un rapport avec notre dispute. Dispute dont je n'avais absolument pas envie de parler. Ron n'était même pas au Terrier, il devait passer quelques jours sur le canapé de George pour éviter d'avoir à transplaner sans arrêt entre la boutique et la maison.

_ « Il a laissé une lettre pour toi.

_ Une lettre ? Pourquoi ? On vit sous le même toit.

_ Il a du préférer ne pas te le dire en face. »

Sur ce, Ginny haussa simplement les épaules et me tendit le parchemin. Je remarquai immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas fermée, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un, Ginny sans doute, en avait pris connaissance avant moi.

« Hermione, je sais qu'il n'a pas que des qualités, mais il reste mon frère. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le blesser. »

Ensuite Ginny quitta la pièce.

Et je me lançai dans la lecture de la lettre.

« _Hermione,_

_Je sais qu'on n'est pas toujours d'accord, __et c'est sans doute normal, vu qu'on a pas du tout grandi pareil__. Mais j'ai toujours cru qu'on pourrait s'arranger, trouver un terrain d'entente. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle de nous, on a été amis trop longtemps, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Demain, après le boulot, rejoins-moi chez Florian Fantarôme. Ne dis rien à Harry pour l'instant s'il te plait, ni à Ginny d'ailleurs._

_A demain, Ron »_

Je l'ai gardée, si vous la voulez pour votre article.

En lisant le mot, ma première pensée a été « c'est raté pour Ginny ». C'est seulement après que j'ai compris qu'il allait rompre avec moi. Je ne lui en voulais d'ailleurs pas, bien au contraire. Moi aussi j'aurais rompu avec moi après LA dispute. Mais j'étais quand même un peu triste. Au moins, me suis-je dit, on pourrait peut-être rester amis.

Et je décidai de le rejoindre le lendemain.

* * *

28 janvier 2000

La journée suivante ne fût guère intéressante. J'ai passé la journée au ministère, au bureau des replacements des elfes de maison, a essayé de les faire témoigner pour mon rapport, sans grand succès, je le reconnais. Ensuite, je suis rentrée au Terrier, d'où Ron était toujours absent, et je me suis plantée devant l'armoire. C'est idiot je sais, mais je voulais à tout prix être bien habillée pour la _rupture_. Mon orgueil ne l'aurait pas supporté si les spectateurs décidaient que c'était mon apparence qui avait détruit mon couple. J'ai donc choisi un pull bordeaux et un jean noir, qui me donnait une touche d'élégance sans sacrifier mon confort. Il était hors de question que je mette une robe par ce froid. On était quand même au mois de janvier.

Après avoir pris le temps de me laver, de m'habiller et, une fois n'ai pas coutume, de me maquiller un peu, je transplanai au chaudron baveur pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse. C'est là que j'ai revu Drago Malefoy, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Je crois qu'il avait été exilé ou quelque chose dans le genre, et qu'il venait de revenir.

Evidemment, les habitudes ont la vie dure, comme on dit, et on s'est vite retrouvés comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Il a insulté mes amis, ma situation financière et ma personnalité, et je le lui ai bien rendu. On a montré à quel point on se haïssait.

Mais pas une seule fois il n'a parlé de mon sang.

Et pas une seule fois je n'ai mentionné son mangemort de père.

Un peu comme si on avait trouvé un équilibre.

C'est difficile à imaginer quand on sait comment il était quand on était encore à Poudlard mais il donnait l'impression d'avoir changé après la guerre. Il avait l'air d'avoir mûri.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, j'ai regardé ma montre et ai vu que cette dispute m'avait mise en retard. Je sais, Ron n'avait pas donné d'heure dans sa lettre mais j'ai toujours détesté faire attendre les gens. C'est dans ma nature.

Je me suis donc mise en route. Je suis passée devant le magasin d'accessoire de quidditch et devant Fleury et Bott sans un regard pour leur vitrine. Que je ne jette même pas un œil aux nouveaux arrivages de livre était la preuve pour tous ceux qui me connaissait que j'étais pressée et/ou perturbée. Le magasin de Madame Guipure est juste en face du glacier, qui vendait aussi des boissons chaudes en hiver. C'est de là que sortait Luna quand je l'ai croisée. Elle avait visiblement remarqué mon manque d'intérêt pour les livres car elle m'a immédiatement demandé si je me sentais bien.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait pu être blessant mais pas de Luna. Elle avait toujours donné l'impression qu'elle pratiquait une sorte de légilimencie de l'âme et personne ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur lorsqu'elle lisait en vous. Je lui ai donc répondu le plus calmement du monde que j'étais juste pressée, que je devais voir Ron, et que j'irais à la librairie dès que je pourrais.

En regardant Luna s'éloigner, je me suis tournée vers Florian Fantarôme, un peu anxieuse. J'ai traversé la rue et cherché Ron sur la terrasse. Au moment où j'ai mis les pieds sur la première dalle, j'ai senti la magie me réchauffer et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir choisi la robe. J'avais oublié que Fantarôme avait installé des sortilèges permettant d'avoir toujours vingt degrés sur sa terrasse, qu'on soit en été ou en hiver.

C'est là que je l'ai vu. Ron était, comme à son habitude, en train de manger. Il avait choisi un sorbet immense et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il allait se rendre malade.

« Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair, a-t-il commencé, je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit mêler à tout ça. »

Je ne demandais pas mieux, et me contentai donc d'acquiescer.

« Il FAUT qu'on reste amis. On a toujours été le trio doré, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change. »

A ces mots, un doute s'est installé dans mon esprit.

_ « Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ? A cause de la publicité ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! S'était-il énervé. Comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, Harry et toi êtes mes amis depuis mes onze ans, je veux juste que ça ne change pas.

_ Pardon. »

Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était une remarque idiote que je venais de faire. Ron appréciait la célébrité, certes, mais il était aussi un ami loyal, un vrai Gryffondor, même s'il avait parfois ses travers.

« Néanmoins, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus si Harry n'est pas là »

Là encore, je me contentai d'acquiescer. Ça avait du sens après tout. On peut prétendre tant qu'on veut qu'on reste amis après une rupture, mais la réalité est bien plus compliquée que ça. Converser avec son ex comme si rien n'avait changé est presqu'impossible, d'autant plus lorsqu'on passe le plus clair de son temps à se disputer.

Il fut donc décidé que, du moins pour Harry, nous ferions de notre mieux. Peut-être comprenait-il enfin pourquoi je m'inquiétais autant pour notre ami.

Un long silence s'installa ensuite. Je me demandais s'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille, que je le laisse seul, conformément à ce qu'on venait de décider.

Mais il me commanda un café.

Et je décidai de rester.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, nous étions toujours en grande conversation. Un peu comme si la rupture nous avait libérés d'un poids qu'on portait sans même le savoir. Après un rapide passage aux toilettes, je retournai à la table, où Ron s'était commandé une nouvelle glace, et m'avait repris un café. Si j'arrivais à dormir après ça …

L'ennui, c'est que nous arrivions à cours de sujets sans risque. Après une courte réflexion, je décidais de mentionner que j'avais croisé Malefoy. C'était une très mauvaise idée, et, croyez moi, je m'y connais en mauvaises idées. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a déclenché, comme vous vous en doutez, une nouvelle dispute.

_ « Ils auraient du l'envoyé à Azkaban, il ne méritait pas mieux, c'est de sa faute si Dumbledore est mort.

_ Il n'est pas entièrement mauvais, du moins, je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Quant à Dumbledore, ni Rogue, ni Malefoy ne sont vraiment responsable ».

J'avais mentionné notre ancien professeur de potion dans l'espoir que Ron se rendrait compte qu'il blâmait Malefoy de la même façon qu'il avait blâmé Rogue, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait accès à ses souvenirs.

_ « Rogue était un espion, de notre côté depuis le début. Malefoy a suivi les traces de son père. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié comment il te traitait à Poudlard.

_ Bien sûr que non, mais il m'a semblé différent. Je crois qu'il a grandi …

_ Contrairement à moi c'est ça ? »

Je mordis ma lèvre, de plus en plus énervée. Comptez sur Ron pour être sûr que vous l'insultez alors que vous ne parlez même pas de lui.

« Parfois, tu es vraiment insupportable, lui dis-je avec un soupir, il est temps que je m'en aille. »

Je me levai pour partir, ma boisson oubliée sur la table, mais il m'arrêta d'un geste.

« Finis ton café ! A moins que tu ne juges que tu peux te permettre de gaspiller lorsque c'est pas toi qui paye … »

Le ton était volontairement cassant, et ça me rappela qu'il avait été pauvre toute sa vie. Avec la gloire était venu l'argent, mais il continuait à vivre simplement, et je le respectais pour ça.

Même s'il lui arrivait de m'agacer.

Je fini donc mon café, sachant qu'il voulait juste éviter le gaspillage et pas partager l'addition – je lui avais proposé une fois de le faire et il était entré dans une colère noire alors je n'étais pas prête de remettre en doute sa générosité quand il voulait m'inviter, comme ce jour là – et quittai la terrasse d'un pas vif.

En entrant dans la librairie, comme j'avais promis de le faire à Luna, je commençai à me sentir un peu patraque et décidai que, ce soir là, je me coucherais de bonne heure, malgré toute la caféine que j'avais ingurgitée.

**Jeudi, Drago Malefoy raconte son retour dans le monde des sorciers. See ya ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont comme de la nourriture pour nous, nécessaires pour continuer à avancer. ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci Delphine pour ta review, je commençais à désespérer ^^. Et oui elle a bu la potion … Mais tu devras attendre encore un peu avant de savoir ce qui lui arrive, ce chapitre est consacré à Drago.**

**Malefoy étant mon personnage préféré (avec Rogue), je ne pouvais pas faire une fanfic sans lui ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

**Drago : De retour**

27 janvier 2000

Avant toute chose, n'étant pas certain du point jusqu'auquel vous avez avancé vos recherche pour cet article, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé à mon procès. Contrairement à mon père, j'ai évité de très peu Azkaban. Harry Potter a pris ma défense, leur a fait comprendre que j'étais devenu un mangemort par obligation envers ma famille et certainement pas parce que je voulais éradiquer les moldus. Le ministère s'est rangé à son avis – ce qui n'est guère surprenant vu que c'est le héros qui, à cette époque, venait tout juste de sauver l'Angleterre – et je me suis retrouvé privé de magie et vivant chez les moldus jusqu'à ce que l'auror chargé de mon cas en décide autrement.

Ce qui venait de se produire.

Bon, je reconnais que j'étais loin d'être devenu un saint. J'avais prévu de présenter des excuses – une première pour un Malefoy – si jamais je croisais Hermione mais, dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis souvenu à quel point son attitude de miss je-sais-tout pouvait m'énerver. Comme elle vous l'a expliqué, on a vite retrouvé notre routine. Toujours à se disputer …

Mais j'avais quand même fait un effort pour ne pas parler de son sang. Je ne voulais pas que le ministère me retombe dessus. De plus, je ne pensais plus que son sang était vraiment un problème. La même magie que dans le mien y coulait après tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse pour une chose. Depuis la guerre et la « perte » de ma baguette, j'avais été banni du monde des sorciers. Je n'avais donc pas pu remplacer ma baguette. La boutique d'Ollivander se trouvait tout au bout du Chemin, et il fallu donc que je supporte les commérages dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que je l'atteigne.

En passant devant le glacier, j'ai aperçu une tignasse orange du coin de l'œil. C'était donc là que Granger s'était rendu après notre altercation. Intérieurement, j'espérais que Weasley passait un mauvais moment. Il semblait d'ailleurs que le ton était monté entre eux, tant mieux. Vous voyez, il est impossible de soudainement apprécier quelqu'un que vous avez haï toute votre vie.

L'achat de la baguette a été assez rapide. Ollivander s'est montré pressé de me voir quitter sa boutique, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Mais j'étais quand même assez content de moi. J'avais lu sur son visage qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me revoir, et encore moins que je puisse me montrer aimable. C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais mes parents m'ont enseignés les bonnes manières, pas seulement comment haïr ceux de dessous de moi.

Au début, je comptais attendre d'être rentré à l'appartement avant de faire de la magie. Mais je n'ai pas pu attendre. J'en avais été privé pendant presque deux ans après tout. Je me suis donc calé contre un mur, et j'ai sorti ma baguette flambant neuve.

Restait plus qu'à savoir quel sort j'allais jeter.

D'après les regards que j'avais reçus depuis mon arrivée sur le chemin de traverse, je sentais que si je jetais un sortilège « dangereux », les gens ne tarderaient pas à me qualifier de mage noir ou pire encore. Même si je faisais juste apparaître quelques flammes. Mais je voulais à tout prix utiliser la magie. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un an que j'attendais ce moment après tout.

J'ai donc choisi un sortilège en apparence inoffensif.

« Aguamenti »

Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer à quel point j'étais soulagé de voir le filet d'eau sortir de l'extrémité de la baguette. J'avais presqu'eu l'impression que toute magie m'avait abandonnée, que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'utiliser.

« Bonjour Drago. »

Au début, je n'ai pas reconnu la voix. Mais je savais que je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Je me suis donc retourné … et suis tombé nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la guerre et je peux vous dire que, de me retrouver face à elle, ça m'a fait un choc. Il m'arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars de la période durant laquelle elle était prisonnière dans le manoir de ma famille. J'étais peut-être un monstre, de l'avis de beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais pas enlever ses cris de mon esprit.

Un autre choc était le fait qu'elle venait de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'enfuit dans la direction opposée en m'apercevant. Pas à ce qu'elle m'accoste comme ça.

Je l'ai fixée, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Et elle a souri.

« Bonjour Luna, commença-t-elle, comment vas-tu ? Oh très bien Drago, et toi ? »

Malgré moi, j'ai bien été obligé de sourire à mon tour. On pouvait toujours compter sur Lovegood pour détendre l'atmosphère. Que ce soit avec des créatures plus ou moins imaginaire ou sa gentillesse envers même ceux qui ont été injuste avec elle. Il suffisait de voir comment elle traitait ceux qui se moquaient d'elle à Poudlard …

_ « Pardon Lovegood, j'étais juste surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'on me parle aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi ne le ferait-on pas ? »

Elle semblait vraiment perplexe et je me surpris à vouloir la prendre dans mes bras, pour la remercier. Il y avait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus traité comme autre chose qu'un ancien mangemort.

_ « Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre qui t'a parlé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Et bien … Il y a bien Granger mais on s'est plus disputés qu'autre chose alors …

_ Je l'ai croisée aussi. Elle devait voir Ron et n'a pas jeté un seul coup d'œil en direction de la librairie. Ça m'a inquiétée.

_ En tout cas, elle a l'air d'aller mieux, ai-je mentionné en faisant un geste vers Fleury et Bott. »

Hermione Granger venait de sortir de la boutique, une pile de livre dans les bras. Elle s'arrêta un moment, réduisit leur taille, et les plaça dans son sac à main. Elle semblait presque soulagée, comme si on venait de lui retirer un poids des épaules. Par contre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était un peu pâle. Granger s'éloigna ensuite, sans un regard.

Je me suis de nouveau tourné vers Lovegood.

_ « ça me fait plaisir de te revoir en tout cas Drago.

_ Vraiment ? Ai-je demandé, dubitatif, ça semble difficile à croire.

_ Ne te condamne pas toi-même, les autres le feront bien assez pour toi. Ce qui s'est passé dans le manoir n'était pas ta faute. En fait, tu étais aussi prisonnier que moi, en quelques sortes, contraint de suivre un leader qui te faisait peur. »

J'ai poussé un long soupir de soulagement.

_ « J'aimerais que tout le monde soit de ton avis.

_ Ce ne sera possible que lorsque tu le seras aussi. »

Je n'ai rien répondu, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. J'avais l'impression d'être un livre ouvert que Lovegood feuilletait à sa guise. Je me suis lancé dans l'observation des passants. En plein milieux de l'hiver, ils étaient assez rares mais, de temps à autres, quelques sorciers pressés passaient à côté d'eux et, parfois, ils me lançaient un regard appuyé qui semblait vouloir dire : « _On te tient à l'œil jeune homme._ » Comment faire comprendre à Lovegood que changer mon point de vue ne suffirait pas à changer le leur.

« Neville est professeur à Poudlard. »

Comment passer du coq à l'âne, chapitre 1.

Du Loufoca Lovegood tout craché. Exaspéré, je me tournais vers elle, attendant qu'elle m'explique pourquoi je devrais m'intéresser à Londubat. Son petit ami peut-être.

« D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, McGonagall cherche un professeur de potions. »

Finalement, elle avait eu raison de le mentionner et son discours était moins décousu qu'il n'y paraissait. Peut-être pourrais-je me racheter une conduite …

**Fini ! Je croyais que je n'y arriverais pas. Le chapitre est un peu court, mais il fallait bien que je tienne les délais. Lundi, Hermione reprend la parole. N'hésitez pas à lui poser vos questions. **

**Pas de review = pas de motivation et des choses étranges pourraient arriver aux personnages (N'oubliez pas que c'est moi l'auteure et que je fais ce que je veux). Si vous voulez éviter ça, une seule solution ^^ **

**V**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, il y en a eu plus que pour n'importe quel autre chapitre. Il faut croire que le chantage, ça marche ^^**

**Pour ce qui est des réponses :**

**TheBeatlesHP**** : désolée de te décevoir, mais la potion était dans le café, elle l'a déjà bue. En tout cas, merci**

**Nico2192 : j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant**

**Delphine et Twiss-ty : j'aime bien vos reviews, à la prochaine ! et oui Twiss-ty, je sais que je suis assez indulgente avec Drago mais ne t'en fait pas, il sera loin d'être parfait**

**Genevive : Harry arrive bientôt je le jure. Je vais faire un effort pour changer le style selon le personnage mais je ne te promets rien ^^**

**Au(x) autre(s) : contente que le style plaise, je voulais changer par rapport à d'habitude. Et oui, il y a d'autres personnages : ils sont sept en tout.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hermione : Sommeil Troublé**

5 février 2000

_J'avais froid. _

_C'était comme si on m'enfonçait des aiguilles dans tous le corps. Déjà, je sentais ma conscience faiblir. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie. Chaque parcelle de peau me faisait aussi mal que si je m'étais brulée. Bientôt, ma peau allait craquer, et les crevasses me feraient plus mal encore._

_Je continuai de descendre._

_Je flottais, comme en apesanteur, et c'est là que j'ai compris. J'étais dans l'eau. Comme pour me le confirmer, une méduse passa juste devant moi. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais cessé de frissonner, mais la vue de l'animal m'arracha un petit sursaut. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche de moi ! J'agitais les bras et les jambes du mieux que je pouvais, espérant l'éloigner, mais ma main se prit dans les filaments d'une autre méduse, que je n'avais pas vue. Une douleur lancinante me traversa tout le bras, et je me dégageais d'un coup sec. Ensuite, je gardais les bras sur ma poitrine, tentant de ne plus bouger._

_Un autre problème. La pression. Je continuais de descendre, lentement, vers les abysses, et je commençais à ressentir les effets de l'eau sur mon corps tout entier. Mes membres étaient comme enserrés dans un étau, et mes tympans étaient eux aussi comprimés, ajoutant une douleur supplémentaire. _

_Je ne pouvais plus respirer._

_Ça semble évident, mais ce fut seulement lorsque je remarquai que je respirais normalement que cela devînt impossible. Le manque d'air ce fit bientôt sentir, je n'avais jamais été très athlétique. Ma seule pensée fut que j'aurais vraiment préféré mourir autrement._

Je me suis réveillée, tremblant comme une feuille et aspirant l'air comme si j'avais vraiment été sur le point de mourir asphyxiée. Les draps étaient entortillés, ce qui ajoutait à la sensation d'étouffement. Etrangement, je me souvenais parfaitement de la douleur, mais pas de la sensation de froid en elle-même.

Ce cauchemar, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, était le dernier d'une longue série, qui avait commencé peu après ma rupture avec Ron. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse être aussi affectée. En une semaine, je n'avais pas eu une seule nuit où je n'avais pas eu de rêve étrange, qui me réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je commençais vraiment à me sentir fatiguée. Mon esprit n'était pas aussi vif que d'habitude, et j'avais des cernes impressionnantes. Sans compter que, la veille, je m'étais endormie sur mon bureau, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Par chance, c'était un collègue qui m'avait découvert et pas le responsable du département. Il avait accepté de ne rien dire, et estimait que je devrais même prendre quelques jours de congé pour me reposer. J'avais refusé, sachant que tant que je ne connaitrais pas la cause de ce manque de fatigue, je ne pourrais pas dormir correctement.

Sachant que je dormirais plus cette nuit, je me suis levée, et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine du Terrier. Je résistai à l'envie de me préparer un café, ayant complètement banni la caféine de mon alimentation, sans grand résultat hélas. Je me suis donc contentée d'un grand verre d'eau et me suis installée à table en attendant que le reste de la maisonnée se lève.

J'aurais bien voulu pouvoir m'occuper, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant. Même préparer le petit déjeuner était impossible, pour deux raisons. D'abord, Molly me réduirait en charpie si j'avais le malheur de toucher à sa cuisine et de lui enlever l'occasion de nourrir sa famille. Ensuite, je n'étais pas vraiment un cordon bleu, même après huit heures de sommeil. Alors après seulement quelques unes …

Lorsque Molly se lèverait, aux premières lueurs du jour comme d'habitude, je lui proposerais mon aide. En attendant, je pouvais peut-être prendre une douche, à condition de faire attention de ne réveiller personne. Un simple _silencio_ sur la douche suffirait, empêchant que quiconque n'entende l'eau couler. Aucun problème, tant que je ne tombais pas sur Ron, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces jours ci.

Comme prévu, Molly se leva à l'aube, et ne fût pas surprise de me voir déjà dans la cuisine. Elle savait que je ne dormais plus. La semaine précédente, elle avait marmonné que ces insomnies étaient dues à ma conscience, qui voulait me punir d'avoir blessé son garçon. Maintenant, elle ne disait plus rien, inquiète pour ma santé. Ça aidait que Ron semblait s'être complètement rétabli. Quelques jours auparavant, elle m'avait préparé une potion de sommeil, supposé empêcher les rêves. J'avais bel et bien dormi pendant près de huit heures, mais à aucun moment les cauchemars ne s'étaient arrêtés. C'était une expérience que je ne voulais revivre à aucun prix. Etre prisonnière de ses propres rêves …

On travailla en silence dans la cuisine, préparant la quantité impressionnante de nourriture pour toute la maisonnée. Ce qui signifiait : Ron, Ginny, Charlie qui était en visite et le couple Weasley. Percy partageait un appartement avec sa fiancée, Bill vivait avec sa femme qui était enceinte et George avait choisi de rester dans son appartement, malgré les suppliques de sa mère. Quant à Harry, il vivait toujours square Guimmaurd, trouvant la famille Weasley un peu trop avenante pour quelqu'un qui avait passé son enfance chez les Dursley.

Bientôt, les habitants commencèrent à descendre. D'abord Arthur, qui se cacha immédiatement derrière son journal, puis Charlie et Ginny. Ron était toujours le dernier à descendre. Je dois reconnaitre que j'étais un peu jalouse. A lui tout seul, il dormait suffisamment pour deux.

Le petit déjeuner fut englouti en un rien de temps, sans grande conversation. Plus personne ne me demandait si j'avais bien dormi. A la rigueur, il nous arrivait de parler de la journée à venir. Je peux vous dire que j'espérais pouvoir quitter le Terrier rapidement. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé à me chercher un appartement, n'ayant aucun espoir de retourner chez mes parents. Ils m'en voulaient toujours d'avoir joué avec leur mémoire. J'ignore si vous êtes au courant, mais, pendant la guerre, il a fallu que je les envoie dans un autre pays, pour les protéger. J'ai préféré leur faire oublier jusqu'à mon existence pour qu'ils ne courent aucun risque. C'est ça qui les a dérangé.

Mais je m'égare.

Après le petit déjeuner, je suis montée dans la chambre de Percy – comme il y avait peu de monde au Terrier, chacun pouvait avoir sa chambre. J'y avais installé une grande bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un pan de mur. En générale, j'en étais plutôt fière mais, ces derniers temps, c'était avec aigreur que je la regardais.

« _Les insomnies_ » était un livre moldu, mais je l'avais déjà parcouru plusieurs fois. Il y avait huit sortes d'insomnies, dont la cause était généralement le stress, mais aucune ne correspondait à ma situation. Le livre était désormais abandonné dans un coin de la chambre, où il avait atterri après que je l'ai jeté.

Un autre ouvrage, s'appelant « _Troubles du sommeil, pourquoi et comment ?_ » trainait sur le bureau. Il y était question de nombreux troubles, mais, là encore, mes questions étaient restées sans réponses. Il ne s'agissait pas de terreurs nocturnes, ni de somnambulisme, et encore moins d'hypopnée. Mon cœur marchait très bien la nuit, merci bien.

En fait, le trouble le plus proche était sans doute la somniphobie. Si ça continuait, j'étais sûre d'être terrifiée à l'idée de dormir. S'en suivrait tous les symptômes tels que l'irritabilité, les crises de panique, les changements d'humeurs, et les problèmes de concentration.

Ce qui m'inquiétait surtout, c'était le fait que bientôt, il faudrait que je rejoigne Neville, Ron et Harry aux Trois Balais pour prendre un verre, comme nous le faisions toutes les deux semaines.

**Je sais, c'était court. Twiss-ty m'a conseillée de mettre deux PoV pour rendre les chapitres plus longs, si vous êtes d'accord, laissez une revew, et si c'est populaire, je mettrais les bouchées doubles (fatiguée rien que d'y penser -_-').**

**A jeudi avec Harry !**

**V**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**C'est donc officiel, les chapitres seront maintenant doubles. L'idée de Twiss-ty a apparemment plu à Mana, GatorGirl et … Twiss-ty. J'ai pas tout compris mais bon.**

** : je crains aussi pour la vie de Ron, alors que je sais déjà ce qui va se passer ^^**

**TheBeatlesHP : je ne pourrais pas raconter tous ses cauchemars mais je ferais de mon mieux.**

**Je tiens à prévenir que la première partie du chapitre était faite pour être plus courte, c'était un choix de ma part. Du coup, on dirait que le chapitre est quand même court mais ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur s'il vous plait.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Harry : « On réagit tous différemment … »**

8 février 2000

Après la guerre, je voulais juste vivre comme une personne normale. Oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. Bien sûr, c'est presqu'impossible mais je devais essayer. Et donc, toutes les semaines, on se retrouvait aux Trois Balais pour prendre un verre, « on » signifiant Hermione, Ron, Neville et moi. On en profitait généralement pour discuter de Poudlard, où Neville était professeur, car c'était l'un des rares sujets qui ne risquait pas de partir en dispute. C'était nécessaire d'éviter de se faire remarquer. Pas seulement parce qu'on était le _trio doré_, mais aussi parce qu'on s'était déjà fait virés de nombreux endroits à cause des disputes.

A force, on avait appris quels sujets étaient à éviter coute que coute. Et le travail en était un.

Quand Hermione parlait boulot, Ron lui rappelait qu'il trouvait sa cause inutile.

Ron essayait de gérer les stocks de la boutique de farces et attrapes de ses … de son frère et donc en parler revenait toujours à parler de Fred et c'était un sujet qu'on essayait à tout prix d'éviter.

Quant à moi, je travaillais au département de la justice magique, à la brigade de police magique. Autant dire que je n'étais pas sensé raconter ce que je voyais au travail.

C'était donc souvent vers Neville ou les derniers potins sur nos anciens camarades de classe qu'on se tournait.

« Au fait, Neville, rien de nouveau au château ? » a demandé Ron.

« Si, on a enfin un nouveau professeur pour les potions. »

Comme vous le savez déjà, Rogue était mort pendant la guerre et, depuis, il n'y avait eu que des professeurs temporaires qui étaient restés à peine plus d'une année. Un peu comme la malédiction sur le poste de défense contre les forces du mal en fait. J'espérais que celui là tiendrait plus longtemps.

« On le connait ? » A demandé Hermione.

C'est là que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Il lui arrivait souvent de travailler tard le soir à son projet, donc les cernes étaient monnaie courante chez elle. Mais ce jour là, on aurait dit un vampire. Elle était très pâle et ses cernes semblaient encore plus visibles que d'habitude. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Quand on était arrivé au pub, elle a reconnu qu'elle ne dormait pas très bien mais, pour moi, ça semblait être plus grave que ça. Je l'observai tandis que sa main tremblait et qu'elle faisait une grimace de douleur en reposant son verre. Est-ce que la fatigue pouvait entrainer des crampes ?

Et pourquoi elle faisait comme si tout allait bien. On était quand même ses amis, elle ne devrait pas avoir honte de nous dire quand quelque chose ne va pas. Surtout que je VOULAIS l'aider. Elle m'avait été d'un grand secours bien souvent pendant nos études, il était temps que je lui rende la pareil.

C'est la voix de Neville qui m'a fait sortir de ma torpeur.

« Drago Malefoy. »

Bien sûr, Ron s'est tout de suite mis en colère. Il en voulait toujours à Malefoy pour sa participation dans la mort de Dumbledore, même si elle avait été nécessaire. Et Hermione … enfin … elle regardait droit devant elle, un peu comme si elle n'entendait même plus ce qu'on disait.

_Il semblerait que le travail de Neville soit désormais à bannir de nos discussions,_ ai-je pensé.

Le volume commençait à monter et la barmaid nous jeta un regard mauvais. Si mes amis (i.e Ron) ne se calmaient pas très vite, on allait encore se faire jeter.

« En fait, c'est plutôt un bon professeur, même s'il rabaisse les élèves à la moindre erreur. »

J'avais toujours pensé que ce genre de professeur n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon professeur – ne me regarde pas comme ça tu sais ce que je veux dire – mais je choisi de ne rien dire.

Chose étrange, Hermione ne disait toujours rien. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs. Il faudrait que je la convainque d'aller à l'hôpital si ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

Ron m'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'être un peu tendu entre eux, étant donné qu'ils venaient de rompre, mais j'étais loin de me douter que ce serait si grave. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir l'aider. Ne serait-ce qu'en la sortant du Terrier pour qu'elle puisse respirer un peu.

Par opposition à Hermione, Ron semblait aller bien. Très bien même. Peut-être juste un peu fatigué mais rien de bien flagrant.

_On réagit tous différemment …_

**Ginny : Méfiance**

8 février 2000 :un peu plus tard

« Je me fais du soucis pour Hermione. »

Ça avait été les premiers mots qu'il me dit lorsqu'il arriva au Terrier. Il avait l'habitude de venir me voir après son retour des Trois Balais chaque semaine. Mais jamais encore il m'avait dit bonjour de cette façon.

Honnêtement, je me moquais bien d'Hermione. Je me souvenais de la lettre. Même s'il était certain que c'était Ron qui avait mis fin à la relation, Hermione y était sans doute pour quelque chose. J'étais persuadée qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour éviter les disputes. Alors qu'Harry me parle d'elle à peine passé la porte, j'appréciais moyennement.

« Elle a l'air fatiguée. »

Je savais que ça ne servirait à rien de lui faire une crise de jalousie, je me suis donc contentée de hocher la tête, pour montrer que je m'en étais aperçue. Et comment ne pas le voir. Elle se trainait comme un zombie et semblait prête à s'endormir à tout instant. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir, qu'elle ne pouvait plus…

Apparemment, sa conscience la travaillait.

Et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Il faut bien payer à un moment ou un autre, c'est à ça que sert le karma, non ? Je savais que Ron souffrait, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Hermione soit épargnée. Voilà l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais. Autant vous dire que j'ai vite regretté qu'elle ne dorme plus.

« Ca pourrait être de le stress d'être sous le même toit que Ron, tu crois ? »

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi avant ce moment mais ça tenait à peu près la route. Par contre, je n'aimais pas vraiment la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Et alors ? »

J'avais dit ces mots uniquement pour le défier car je savais ou il voulait en venir. J'étais la personne la plus proche de lui après tout. Dans quelques secondes, il allait sortir une de ces énormités dont il avait le secret.

« Je pense qu'elle devrait venir quelques temps square Guimmaurd. »

Et voilà !

Harry avait toujours besoin d'être le preux chevalier qui sauverait … presque tout le monde en fait. Une fois, il avait même grimpé dans un arbre pour en faire descendre un chat. Un chat ! Non mais je vous jure. A croire qu'il se sentait inutile depuis la guerre. Mais c'était faux. Son image seule était suffisante pour rassurer. Il avait sauvé les sorciers et n'hésiterait pas à le refaire au besoin. Personnellement, je n'aimais pas qu'il soit toujours en train de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Je voulais qu'il se dépêche et qu'il me demande en mariage, comme j'en rêvais depuis que j'étais toute gamine.

Enfin bref.

Revenons à Hermione. Il voulait vivre avec elle ! Les journaux allaient adorer ça. Il n'avait toujours pas compris que l'image est une chose importante. Comment voulait-il être pris au sérieux s'il a une réputation de coureur de jupon.

_Remarque,_ me suis-je dit,_ ça le poussera peut-être à sauter le pas avec moi._

_ « Tu es venu me demander la permission ?

_ Plutôt te prévenir. Hermione est ma meilleure amie depuis des années, mais je ne voudrais pas que t'imagine des trucs. »

S'il savait.

Evidemment que je m'imaginais des trucs ! Vous vous rendez compte, mon petit ami qui veut vivre avec une autre fille ! Je peux vous dire que j'étais en colère. Mais il n'était pas question que je lui fasse une scène, je valais mieux que ça.

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, pourquoi je lui ai donné ma permission. C'était à l'opposé de ce que je ressentais. Peut-être que je voulais simplement l'apaiser ou peut-être cela faisait-il partie du rôle de la petite amie parfaite que je jouais depuis des années. Car on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais faire fonctionner une relation ça demande beaucoup de travail. Raison pour laquelle j'en voulais autant à Hermione.

Bon alors, comme je disais, je venais de lui donner la permission. Il avait l'air soulagé et ça m'a énervée. Il s'était attendu à une scène, alors que je ne lui en avais jamais fait, sauf cas de force majeure. Et c'était loin d'être un cas de force majeure. Il allait juste vivre sous le même toit qu'elle.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à la convaincre. »

_Bonne chance avec ça._

* * *

Plus tard, après son départ, j'ai enfoncé la tête dans mon oreiller et je me suis mise à crier. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Hermione était plus proche de me piquer Harry que n'importe laquelle de ses _fangirls_. Celles la, je n'avais aucun mal à les éclipser mais Hermione …

_Elle_ avait combattu avec lui pendant la guerre. _Elle_ était partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec lui. _Elle _l'avait aidé pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. _Elle _avait remonté le temps avec lui, juste pour sauver un homme. _Elle_ l'avait accompagné pour trouver la pierre philosophale, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Et par-dessus tout, elle avait partagé une tente avec lui. Une tente de la taille d'un appartement certes, mais une tente quand même.

Et voilà qu'ils allaient de nouveau être ensembles.

Mon dernier espoir, c'était ce que m'avait affirmé Harry à de nombreuses reprises. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, il la considérait presque comme une sœur. Il ne voudrait pas tout gâcher avec elle pas vrai ?

Oui mais voilà, il y avait le _presque_ qui me dérangeait. Il faudrait que je les surveille de près.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Cette semaine, j'ai décidé de prendre des risques. Si vous voulez, décrivez-moi une scène et je ferais tout mon possible pour l'intégrer à l'histoire. Rien de trop absurde s'il vous plait, car je sais déjà ce que je veux faire chaque chapitre alors … et si vous voulez partager des cauchemars n'hésitez pas (je dois avouer que ce sont les plus durs à imaginer)**

**Laissez des reviews ^^**

**V**


End file.
